User blog:WonderfulUnicorn/Revolutionary War: Part 1
Hello folks! So I'll just jump right to the case and start: I am going to write a prediction about how I think that the Revolutionary War will turn out (enough said). Impotant notes about part 1: '' ''The Shichibukai does now consist of 9 people, because the Marines needed a massive backup for the war. (Just deal with it please)... '' ''This war preparation takes part at some point after Doflamingo and Law's resignation. '' ''One of the "home-made" Shichibukai of this prediction is made by DSP, and not me. (Hope it's all right DSP)?? Okay now onto the prediction: '' '' Chapter 1; Shichibukai Assemble Meanwhile at the Holy Land of Mariejois, the Marines are preparing for a meeting with the Shichibukai as a final preparation before the long awaited Revolutionary War. The Shichibukai has finally appeared and has settled down. A Marine Officer hastily stumbles inside of the cathedral and begins to gasp up his informs; “Vice-Admiral Momonga sire! I have been left with orders from Fleet-Admiral Akainu that the meeting shall proceed as planned, even under the current circumstances.” “Okay then, let’s precede pirates!” First of all you have to learn to get along with each other, Momonga sighed after his speech was disturbed by a massive burst of laughter. A slim woman, with pink hair and lipstick, wearing a brown fur coat with a large hood and a black sun-hat spoke up; “Give me more food, I am starving here!!” – Infobox: Royal Shichibukai “Mad Eater” Jewelry Bonney, Captain of the Bonney Pirates, former bounty: 336.000.000. “That’s just disgusting…” A tall beautiful woman, with black hair, wearing a red dress with yellow armaments on it, with a colourful snake alongside her thought to herself. – Infobox: Royal Shichibukai “Pirate Empress” Boa Hancock, Princess of the Amazon Lily, Captain of the Kuja Tribe, former bounty: 80.000.000. “Give the lady more food Officer”, Momonga said quietly. “Yes right away sire”, the Officer shouted in a formal manner. “Why am I even here again? Refresh my memory if you could be so kind?” A tall well-built man, with black hair, wearing black and red ornate clothing and a wide-brimmed black hat decorated by a plume said in a sarcastic tone. – Infobox: Royal Shichibukai “Hawk-Eyes” Dracule Mihawk, the World’s unrivalled sword-master, former bounty: 500.000.000. “Stop being such a dumbass Hawk-Eyes; you are acting like you are some kind of high and mighty god or something, it’s just so hilariously foolish I could laugh.” A massive pumped Tiger-Fishman about 10 feet’s high, with gingerish long hair sat up in spikes, wearing spiked golden and red-coloured armour and dotted pants said loudly. – Infobox: Royal Shichibukai “T-Bolt” Diego Camisole, Captain of the Bolt Pirates, former bounty: 410.000.000. “What did you say lowlife? My question wasn’t directed towards you so keep your mouth shut”, Mihawk said in a dangerous tone. “Oh yeah? Make me!” Camisole’s tone wasn’t particularly mild either. “Oh, c’mon guys, can’t we just all be friends and realize that I’m the best?” A slim man, tiny in comparison to the others, with long blue hair sticking out on both sides of a large Captain’s hat, with a large red nose (similar to that of a clown), wearing a Marine’s standard coat and a colourful vest and pants said in a self-loving way. – Infobox: Royal Shichibukai “Star Clown” Buggy, head of the Pirate Expedition Society, Captain of the Buggy Pirates, former bounty: 115.000.000. “What did you say?” Camisole and Mihawk said dangerously in unison with demon-like faces. “No-no… Nothing! I said nothing!” Buggy nearly cried out. “Slam!” it said when the table was severed and all of Bonney’s dishes and bowls was broken into several pieces. “Quit the acting and keep your foul mouths shut so we can begin with the topic of this meeting. I really do not have the time to stay here for the whole day, like some of you child-acting fellows have. So let’s get this over with.” A tall well-built man, with grey hair, incredibly short at the sides and up to the middle, where he has a Mohawk, with several huge scars along his body and face, wearing a black vest revealing his bare chest, a yellow sash and grey wide pants said in an irritated way. – Infobox: Royal Shichibukai “Assassin of Steel” Daz Bones, bounty hunter, former member of Baroque Works under his alias Mr. 1, former bounty: 390.000.000. “So the theme of this meeting is war huh? An all-out clash between the Revolutionaries and the Marines and Shichibukai? Interesting, interesting… Goron, goron, goron! An incredibly large fat elderly man, with grey hair and moustache, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with pink flowers, under a Captain’s coat with the sleeves rolled up revealing his hairy forearms yelled out with a psychotic undertone. – Infobox: Royal Shichibukai “Human Stampede” Cepbin Hocopor, Captain of the Rhino Pirates, former bounty: 550.000.000. “You yell too much.” Daz’s voice was calm. “Oh, you think?” Cepbin said while dragging in a whole lot of snot running down from his nose. “What a disgusting man, it’s shameful really.” Hancock said disgusted. “I really thought you all wanted to be done here and go back to your respective preparations, so let’s start now.” Momonga’s voice was low but powerful. “Go ahead please Vice-admiral, I’m all ears.” Another incredibly large man, with curly black hair, wearing a dotted blue tight-suit and a dotted hat, holding a bible raised his deep but yet mechanical voice. – Infobox: Royal Shichibukai “Tyrant” Bartholomew Kuma, the Governments personal human weapon, former member of the revolutionaries, former bounty: 296.000.000. “Yeah, let’s hear it. I’m soooo excited!” An incredibly tall, but yet thin man, with a pink bowl-cut (covering both of his eyes), freckles and small pointed black horns growing out from his head, wearing a buttoned-up pointed pink vest with a red bow-tie, red gloves and light-green wide pants said in a sarcastic and sadistic voice. – Infobox: Royal Shichibukai “Heartless” Van Ohama, captain of the Arrow Pirates, newly appointed King of Dressrosa, former bounty: 433.000.000. “Ok, the theme of the meeting prepared here today is actually pretty simple…” Momonga took a deep breath before he started speaking again. “The theme of this meeting is particularly whether you are willing to participate in this war or not.” Momonga said while raising his voice up some notches. “So what do you say? Yes or no?” Momonga’s voice was final. “Why else would we be here?” Hancock was the first to raise her voice to reply. “It’s a yes from me.” Daz Bone’s voice was as calm and manifested as always. “Same.” Mihawk said, while rising to his feet proceeding to leave. “If it’s not food, then I’m not interested, but I guess I am in too.” Bonney said while swallowing the final pizza from her 5-person dish. “I’m not gonna get lectured by some rookies and a filthy swordsman, so of course I’m joining!” Camisole raised his voice, even more loudly than before. “It’s gonna be a lot of fun. That’s for sure.” Ohama started to laugh just by the thought of it. Or so it seemed at least. “It would have been pure foolish ment not to join… Goron, goron!” Hocopor’s voice ran high out of expectations. “I am also in! The mighty Captain Buggy will show them our… Eehh… Might.” Buggy shouted out in ecstasy. “Hey big nose, are you sure you can handle it? There are a lot of strong guys who will be there you know…” Hocopor asked in an enjoyable tone, as he had just managed to pick out a large piece of snot out of his nose. Of course I can handle it, I am the great… hey who did you call “red nose”? Buggy said furiously, and split his body in two flying towards Hocopor with a knife, attempting to stab his fellow Shichibukai. “Oh, so you prefer to be called by “red nose”, huh? Then red nose it is! Goron, goron, goron!” Hocopor trolled, while holding a tempered buggy of from stabbing him with one arm, still picking his nose with the other. What about you Kuma? You’ve been so silent throughout the meeting; I’ve barely noticed you… Something wrong?” Ohama asked in a caring way. “…” Kuma rose to his feet. “We need your answer before you leave, Kuma.” Momonga said as a respond to his sudden act. “… I will do and participate in everything the World Government tells me to.” Kuma said with a mechanical voice. “Okay then, good, good. Everyone has answered the conditions and has proceeded to participate in the current war-settings. Then you are hereby disbanded from the meeting and free to go prepare yourself. I will go and report the answers to Akainu, Errhm, I mean; the Fleet-Admiral and the other admirals.” Just as the meeting was ended and the members of it had disbanded, the Revolutionaries began to move… End of part one. Category:Blog posts